Words and Actions
by KouenTaisa
Summary: A series of Gabby drabbles. Sometimes it's not what you say, but how you say it that matters.
1. Words and Actions

**Title: Words and Actions**  
**Author: KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders**  
**Rating: ... K?**  
**Fandom: NCIS**  
**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs **  
**Status: Complete**  
**Category: Drabble, Romance/Fluff**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Summary: Sometimes it's not what you say, but how you say it that matters. A series of Gabby drabbles. **  
**A/N: Please be kind! This is my first time ever trying to write for NCIS, let alone the wonder that is Gabby. I made this with no dialogue, because I didn't want to kill their characters horribly.**

_Sometimes it's not what you say, but how you say it that matters._

He'd told her, in not so many words sometimes, that he loved her. He had used his hands on more than one occasion, and even once he gave her a Caf!Pow that had a heart on the straw. He gave her kisses on the cheek when she did something right, and let her know that she was his favorite out of them all. He gave her smiles and hugs and would break anyone who tried to hurt her.

If that wasn't love, then Abby wasn't really sure what was. In return for all that he gave her, she did what she could. She made him smile and laugh. She got the lab results he needed to help crack cases and perhaps ease some of his stress. She tried to stay late when he did and confided in him because she knew that it was something he wanted her to do. People just assumed that they were best friends, but deep down, they both knew it was more. Something subtle and indescribable, but completely _them_.

It was the Abby/Gibbs method, and she wouldn't change it for the world.


	2. Knight

**Title: Knight**  
**Author: KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders**  
**Rating: ... K?**  
**Fandom: NCIS**  
**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**  
**Status: Complete**  
**Category: Drabble, Romance/Fluff**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Summary: For the Prompt 'Knight' on the Gabby Forum. :D**

Everything about Gibbs brought so much joy to her life, even when she just wanted to slap him. He was always there. Watching her and protecting her. He had saved her from stalkers and pulled her from vehicles. He gave her Caf-Pow! and made sure that she got the rest that she needed. There were kisses if she did something right and the smiles that made getting through the day so much easier because they came from him.

Even though she could take care of herself, Gibbs was like her knight in shining armor, and Abby was okay with that.


	3. Accident's Happen Sometimes

**Title: Accidents Happen - Sometimes They're Intentional**  
**Author: KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders**  
**Rating: K+ : D**  
**Fandom: NCIS**  
**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs **  
**Status: Complete**  
**Category: Drabble, Romance/Fluff**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Summary: The first time, it was unintentional.**  
**A/N: Um... I've been at work for eleven hours and stayed up all night and this just came to me. I kind of feel iffy about the dialogue, but here it is.**

The first time he kisses Abby, it's unintentional. He had been leaning in for a kiss to her cheek in praise when she turns her head slightly and instead of her smooth skin, his lips brush against hers. Gibbs pulls back, raising an eyebrow at her as she gives him a devilish grin.

"Something wrong, Gibbs?" she quips, raising her own eyebrow at him. He doesn't know what possesses him, but he leans in again, pressing his lips to hers without the slightest hesitation. When he moves away, she is grinning at him like an idiot.

"You planned this," he accuses, staring at her like he would a suspect. She doesn't deny it, but instead turns to face him, letting her arms wrap around his neck. This time she moves first, pressing her lips to his as his hands come to settle on her hips. There is a pause during the kiss. Abby is grinning and Gibbs just smirks as he leans back in, his lips brushing against hers as he stays a single word, "Brat."

She doesn't deny it, but instead pulls his head down for another kiss. Sometimes, a girl can only wait so long.


	4. CSI

**Title: CSI**  
**Author: KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders**  
**Rating: K**  
**Fandom: NCIS**  
**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs **  
**Status: Complete**  
**Category: Drabble, Romance/Fluff**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Summary: For the prompt CSI on the Gabby forums.**  
**A/N: This took me about two minutes or less. It's roughly 124ish words.  
**

"Seriously, Abbs?"

Gibbs was staring over her shoulder at the streaming video that she had running on her computer. Grinning, she turned to look at her silver-haired fox, poking his cheek lightly.

"It's just CSI, Gibbs."

He shook his head in amusement, stepping back a little to give her some room. "You know it's fake."

"Duh, Gibbs, that's what makes it so fun." Abby countered, turning away from the screen to stare at him instead. Gibbs stared back, raising his eyebrow in a silent question. Still smiling, she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He glanced down at her, letting his arms wrap around her waist.

"I thought bad forensics were a turn off, Abbs."

"Yeah, Gibbs, but you're a turn on."


	5. It's The Little Things That Break You

**Title:** It's The Little Things That Break You  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Abby/Gibbs (more of a friendship, maybe)  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Drabble, Angst  
**Spoilers:** Hiatus Pt. 2  
**Summary:** Abby was certain that the final brush of his lips against her cheek would be her undoing, but she was wrong.  
**A/N:** I've been wanting to write Gabby, but all my other ideas are tied, so I just typed this up. I haven't seen Hiatus Pt. 2, so this is a little blind flying.

She had managed to keep it together in the bullpen. Abby was certain that the final brush of his lips against her cheek would be her undoing, but she was wrong. She managed to make it through the rest of the day without shutting down, even though she was constantly replaying that single moment every time she closed her eyes.

Shutting down her computers after a few more hours worth of work, she took the elevator to the bullpen before heading out to her car. As her green eyes scanned over his empty desk, she felt the first crack in her resolve. Turning on her heel without a word, she took the elevator to the garage and got into her car. She had meant to drive to her apartment, but she instead ended up at Gibbs.

The house was dark, but something propelled her out of her car and toward the front door. Hesitation took over for a moment as she stared at the closed door, and her fingers trembled as she reached out and grabbed the knob. With a deep breath, she opened the door, finding it unlocked. The realization that some things would never change caused another crack to appear along side the first.

Abby had been in Gibbs' house many of times, and she knew her way around. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she headed up to his bedroom. The door was open, and she realized that he was already packed. It was as if he had never lived here, and the bed was made up perfectly, causing another chink in her resolve. Taking another deep breath, she descended the first set of stairs, pausing long enough in the living room to just glance around.

She ended up giving herself a small pep talk before going into his basement, taking the steps slowly. The main light was off, but a small lamp provided a light dim enough that she could still see her way around. The basement was clean, but the first thing that caught her eye was the fact that the boat Gibbs had been working on for what felt like forever wasn't immediately visible. It was covered up with a sheet, and the realization that he had abandoned _everything_ started to set in.

Sitting down at the bottom of the stairs, Abby pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.


	6. The Last Night

**Title:** The Last Night  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Abby/Gibbs  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Drabble, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and a smidgen of Romance  
**Spoilers:** Hiatus Pt. 2  
**Summary:** Ever since _he_ had taken off the Mexico, she spent most of her nights dreaming about his return.  
**A/N:** For Hiatus Week 7 on the Gabby forum. The Prompt was "It's Been Awhile."

"Hey."

Shifting, Abby moved away from the voice, feeling the bed dip behind her. For a moment there was nothing, and she wondered if she was dreaming again. It wouldn't surprise her. Ever since _he_ had taken off the Mexico, she spent most of her nights dreaming about his return. Sometimes they took place in her lab, and other times he came to her house. She could picture the moment perfectly on most nights. The reluctant smile on his face and the way that his blue eyes would show more amusement than his facial expression always caused her heart to race as she smiled back.

Curling in on herself, she pressed her face into the pillow, taking a few deep breaths. Sometimes she couldn't stop the sudden feeling of lose from taking over, and a few sobs would escape before she managed to get herself back under control. Tonight was no different, but when Abby tried to force back her tears she was surprised to feel a strong arm around her waist and the familiar scent of sawdust and something unique invade her senses. Soft lips brushed against the back of her neck and she felt, more than heard, the whispered words of comfort and the warm breath on her skin.

"… you're not real."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, and yet her words were loud in the otherwise silent room. The arm tightened around her waist and Abby felt his lips brush along the back of her head. Soothing gestures that reminded her painfully of the night he disappeared from her life. Gestures that were not as powerful as the kiss he had bestowed upon her cheek in the bullpen or as painful as the single finger he had placed upon her lips. They were, however, just as meaningful and burned into her memory. Closing her eyes tightly against the assault, she felt the tears stinging against her eyelids before they burned a slow trail down her cheeks. Her breathing became uneven and heavy, but not quite sobs. Not yet.

Fingers brushed the hair from her face and she felt the gentle brush of lips against her left temple before she heard the gruff words whispered into her ear, "Hey, no tears."

Something crumbled, and she rolled over, her hands fisting into the fabric of his shirt as she pressed her face against the hollow area between his shoulder and neck. The tears were silent as they soaked into the cloth, but it wasn't something that he immediately took notice of. Instead, he pulled her until she was lying on top of his body, his arms wrapped securely around her waist as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

For the longest time, neither of them seemed to be capable of moving. He didn't want to let her go, and she didn't want him to, because she had the sinking feeling that he would just disappear again. Finally, she lifted her head away from the warmth of his body, gazing down at him with green eyes that were slightly red from crying. He was staring at her, his blue eyes intense, but the look was affectionate and yet sad at the same time. Untangling her fingers from his shirt, Abby reached up, brushing them along his cheek. He was freshly shaved and it surprised her. The last two times she had seen him there had been the beginnings of a nice beard on his face, and even though it was unusual, it had still made her smile. Now, it caused an ache, because he looked like he did before he left and the memories were almost suffocating.

"How long?" she managed to get out, her voice a little louder than it had been before. The question was half formed, but she knew that he would understand. He always did. Something flickered in his eyes, too quick for her to catch as he shook his head.

"`m not leaving, Abbs."

There was a slight hitch in her breathing before a look of accusation made it's way onto her face.

"Liar."

His hand had managed to sneak it's way up the back of her shirt and she felt his calloused fingers running along her spine, tracing the cross tattoo in a familiar pattern. She forced her eyes to stay open as she stared down at him, waiting for something._ Anything. _

_My girl. _

The words were signed against her back, his fingers tracing the letters against her inked skin. The use of ASL was soothing, but the phrase caused her heart to race. It was both familiar and foreign. She hadn't heard those two words for a little over four months, and she didn't realize how much she had missed them until that single moment. Pressing both of her palms against his chest, she shifted until she was sitting on him instead of lying down.

"Say it again." she whispered, her head slightly cocked to the side as she stared down into his blue eyes. His body relaxed beneath hers, his hands moving to rest on her hips. She halfway expected him to sign the phrase again, but she wasn't surprised when she saw his lips twitch into a half smile and heard the words in his familiar voice.

"My girl."

The statement was spoken louder than she thought it would be, but the words held so much more meaning that she had imagined they would. Leaning down, Abby brushed her lips against his. For the moment, she trusted that he wasn't going to leave her. He was Gibbs, after all, and when Leroy Jethro Gibbs makes up his mind, his mind's made up.


	7. Itch

**Title:** Itch  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Abby/Gibbs  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Drabble, Fun and Fluff  
**Spoilers:** Nadda  
**Summary:** Sometimes, there's things only you can do.  
**A/N:** For the prompt "Itch" given to me by Chirugal on the Gabby Forums.

"Gibbs! I can't reach!"

"Reach what, Abbs?"

"I have an itch, Gibbs, and it's been bothering me all day. I tried to get rid of it, but it just keeps coming back!"

"That so?"

"Gibbs, you standing there with that smirk is not helping. Unless you plan to he-"

"Abbs."

"... yes Gibbs?"

"Where's the itch?"

"Right here, Special Agent Gibbs."

"... that's not an itch, Abbs."

"Oh, but you're wrong, my silver haired fox. It is an itch only you can scratch."

"Think it'll still be there tonight?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

"Drop by after work. I think I have a way to fix that."

"I know you will, Gibbs, and that is why I love you."


	8. Decisions

**Title:** Decisions  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Abby/Gibbs  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Drabble, Fun and Fluff  
**Spoilers:** Rule Fifty- One  
**Summary:** Sometimes you're wrong.  
**A/N:** For the prompt "Aftermath" given to me on the Gabby Forums.

A decision never seems as bad as it really is until you are stuck in the aftermath.

Gibbs flipped the card over in his hand, staring at the words that he had written just a moment ago. Sometimes you're wrong. When he had first started to write rule fifty-one, he had assumed that it was an umbrella rule. In actuality, it concerned Abby. He had been wrong about how she felt. He had been wrong about how he felt about her... and he had been wrong to put her in the position that she was in. What Rule 51 really covered, however, was the fact that he was wrong to walk away from her as if their relationship meant nothing.

Turning the piece of paper over again, Gibbs closed his eyes. Only two words came to mind when he thought about himself.

He was a damn fool.


	9. Sunset

**Title:** Sunset  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Abby/Gibbs  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Drabble, Fun and Fluff  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** In the most unexpected places.  
**A/N:** For the prompt "Sunset" given to me on the Gabby Forums by Chirugal.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

He had been on his way out of autopsy when he heard his name being called repeatedly, the sound not quite as loud as it would be if she were there in person. Turning, he stared down at the little device on Ducky's desk, smiling when he noticed the breathless Abby staring back at him from her lab.

"Need something, Abbs?" he asked, shifting so that he could better see her on the small screen. Placing his hands on the desk, he leaned forward a little, taking in her appearance. She was grinning from ear to ear and he could hear her music in the background. It was loud, but nowhere near the earsplitting levels she liked to keep it during the day when she was working. He could hear the faint sound of one of her machine's beeping, and he wondered if the evidence McGee had brought down just a few short hours ago was already done processing.

"Always, my silver-haired fox." she quipped. Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs gave her one of his stares that indicated now was not the time. The look on her face was a tad chagrined, but the intensity of her green eyes staring into his didn't fade at the silent rebuke.

"I've got something for ya, Gibbs."

He nodded, turning away from the video feed without a goodbye. She just smiled, shutting off the link before she hurried to finish what she had started working on a few hours ago. On the short elevator ride to her lab, Gibbs wondered how he was going to tell her that their plans for the night would have to be canceled. The case was taking longer to crack than he thought, and there was no way they would make it out before the promised time. Rubbing the back of his head with a sigh, he through the metal doors, pausing when he noticed the set up of Abby's lab.

In front of the plasma screen she had set up candles and a blanket. A picnic basket was resting in the middle of the cloth and the faint sounds of birds and other everyday sounds seemed to be coming from her cd player. So focused he was on the scene in front of him that he didn't notice when she snuck up beside him, wrapping both of her arms around one of his own.

"Do you like it?" she asked, a light smile on her face. Gibbs turned his head, staring down at her with his intense blue gaze.

"What's all this for, Abbs?"

Tugging on his arm gently, she led him toward the blanket, only stopping when he was standing where she wanted him to be. Without releasing her hold on him, she moved to sit down, making sure that he was planted firmly beside her before she let go.

"You said we'd go out on a picnic today, but obviously that's not gonna happen."

He tilted his head to the side, watching her intently, urging her to continue her explanation without a word. Relaxing, Abby reached into the basket to pull out a container of coffee and then a Caf-Pow!, followed by a various assortment of foods and a few deserts. Gibbs watched her silently, a small smile playing about his lips. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I made Tim go out and grab some stuff while he was getting everyone lunch. I figured you wouldn't have time to actually eat a good meal, so I thought we could share this," she finished, glancing over at him with a hopeful expression on her face. Chuckling softly, Gibbs leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, mindful of who could be watching from the cameras.

"It's nice, Abby, but I thought we were doing a sunset picnic?" he asked, reaching over to grab the container of coffee. Taking a sip, he watched as she grabbed a remote from behind her, pointing it at the plasma. With one click, the screen was filled with a beautiful sunset image of someplace far away. Tilting her head to look at him, Abby could only smile at the soft laugh that escaped her silver haired fox.

"Got that covered, too."


	10. Illicit

**Title:** Illicit  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Abby/Gibbs  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Drabble, Angst, Romance  
**Spoilers:** season 5/6  
**Summary:** Illicit. It was the single word that described the beginning of their non-relationship.  
**A/N:** This was originally for Hiatus Week 7, but I couldn't finish it. Just tacked an ending on tonight.

Illicit.

It was the single word that described the beginning of their non-relationship. A single night when they had both been caught up with other people. They were dating, but somehow that didn't seem to really matter, because they were who they where. They were Gibbs and Abby. The dynamic between them was unique, and they were tighter than blood.

At first, it was just meant to be a one night stand. Something they didn't regret, but something they also promised themselves would never happen again. That was, of course, until it happened again. And again. And again. They were drawn together whenever anything stressful happened. Whenever she was upset, she went to him. Whenever he was frustrated, he would go to her, whether it been in her lab, the elevator, or her apartment.

After disappearing for Mexico, he thought things would change. Sometimes she would call, and most times he wouldn't. Once or twice he thought she would ask him to come back, but she never did. He came back and it felt like they had never been apart. She was hesitant at first, but once he proved that he wasn't leaving again, they easily settled back into their routine when things became too hard.

It was during the months that their team was separated that something changed. They were no longer in a non-relationship, and the realization didn't really surprise either of them. He went to pick her up one night for dinner, as he had been doing for weeks, when it slid into place. It was just as easy as breathing, and whatever hesitation he might have had was pushed away when he felt her lips against his and her hand as it slid down his chest.

It was them, pure and simple, and somehow, he realized that he'd known it all along.


	11. Contrast

**Title:** Contrast  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Abby/Gibbs  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Drabble, Character Study  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Two parts. One whole.  
**A/N:** Hiatus Week 9. I think I wrote myself into exhaustion, goodness.

He was dark and she was light.

He was angry and she was maddeningly happy.

He was infinitely cold and she was extremely hot, in more ways than one.

He was impatient and she could wait hours, or even days, on results.

He liked solitude and silence and she bathed herself in sound and companionship.

He was Gibbs. She was Abby.

Together, they created the two very different pieces of one whole.

She would smile, and so would he.

He would give an order, and she would follow.

She would kiss his skin and it would heat up.

He would work in his basement, the radio playing her music as she sat on the work bench.

She would lay beside him bed, enjoying the simple sounds of their mingled breathing.

He would draw out their bedroom activities until she was just as impatient as he was.

She would bring him extra coffee when his temper was at his worst, smiling and joking until he did the same.

The years were hard on them, but their relationship was easy. She brought him everything he had lost, and he gave her the edge she needed when everything else failed.

It was almost like ying and yang, she had once tried explaining to him.

When he asked which piece he was, she had only grinned and told him that it didn't matter, because the two contrasting pieces fit together to make a whole. One couldn't exist without the other, because they were both so vital. Once you put them together, they melded into each other until it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

Sounds familiar, he had quipped, smiling at the bright look in her eyes as she nodded enthusiastically.  
Totally, had been her reply before she turned back to her computer. He had left without a word, a smile on his face for the rest of his day.

As long as he had Abby, he figured being whole wouldn't be so bad. 


	12. Moving On

**Title:** Moving On  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** light Gabby  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Friendship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers: **for anything after season 2  
**Summary:** Moving on isn't always as easy as putting one foot in front of the other.

**A/N:** Still in the damned car, I've apparently written a lot. I think my laptop may die from the exertion though. Anyways, this idea was just running around my head, because you know they had to feel a tad guilty at liking Ziva.

"I like her, Gibbs."

The voice of his forensic scientist was full of dismay, causing him to look up from his boat. Abby was standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement, the look on her face showing frustration and pain. Putting down the sand paper he cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes studying her with an intensity that she was used to.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," he answered softly. He didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about. Truth was, he liked her too. Officer Ziva David was on Kate's official replacement, and at first they had all resented her for taking the place of their friend. Now, he couldn't really remember when it had happened, but sometime in the recent months he had stopped expecting to find Kate at her desk. Almost calling for Agent Todd was no longer his first instinct and somewhere along the way Ziva had managed to slip in.

"I don't want to like her, Gibbs. She's replacing Kate!" the distressed sound of Abby's voice caused him to sigh as he moved away from his work. Taking the stairs two at a time, Gibbs stopped in front of her, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her back into his living room. She was fidgeting, her body tense with all the emotions she was feeling. Sitting her down on the couch, he took a seat beside her, making sure her body was against his.

"I know, Abs, but she's not going anywhere. She's with us to say."

His soft words did little to soothe her and he shook his head, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of her head in reassurance.

"I like her too, Abs."

That caused her to look over at him, studying his expression. Once she was positive that he wasn't lying she sighed, looking down at her hands.

"… she's not so bad." she conceded finally. Nodding, he placed another kiss to her cheek before getting up. He headed toward the kitchen, knowing that some hot chocolate would make her feel better and a pot of coffee wouldn't hurt his feelings either.

"You coming?" he asked over his shoulder, disappearing into his kitchen without another word. Abby smiled a little, getting up to follow him.

Maybe liking Ziva wouldn't be so bad, as long as she wasn't the only one doing it. 


	13. Is That How You Like It?

**Title:** Is That How You Like It?  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/Abby  
**Status:** Complete  
**Category:** Friendship, Fluff, Humor, Romance  
**Spoilers: **... the Scarlet Secret episode  
**Summary:** "Is that how you like it, Miss Gibbs?"

"Miss Gibbs, huh?"

Abby turned, a light blush tinting her cheeks as her eyes landed on Gibbs. It was late and everyone else was getting ready to leave, but she had been expecting him. He was leaning against the door frame, his eyebrow raised, giving her one of his looks that easily penetrated her defenses. Taking a deep breath, she put on her look that was all together seductive and innocent.

"Kate said it would be okay," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. The look in his blue eyes flashed for a moment, but it was too quick for her to analysis.

"That so?" he asked, moving from the doorway in slow, purposeful strides. His intense blue eyes kept her locked in place and all she could do was watch as he stopped inches away from her. Gibbs was invading her person space, so damn close, but not close enough to touch. The heat radiating off of his body disoriented her enough that she said what was on her mind without a thought.

"It's always been a fantasy of mine, ya know. Mrs. Gibbs, technically, but I could handle Miss Gibbs. It's not that much of a difference and I just thought-"

"Abby."

Cutting herself off, she looked up, forcing herself not to take a step back when she realized that he was so close she could feel his warm breath ghost across her skin. The look on his face was odd and she logged the expression away for an in-depth analysis at a later date. The feel of his calloused hand brushing against her jaw caused her to close her eyes, tilting her face into the touch.

Giving her a smile that she didn't see, Gibbs leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers teasingly. Instead of opening her eyes, Abby just shifted forward, pressing her lips against his to deepen the kiss. He allowed her the control for only a moment before he pulled away, tapping her jaw gently.

"Is that how you like it, Miss Gibbs?"

The lascivious grin that appeared on her face was his only answer before she pressed her lips to his again. Not that he really cared, because that's how he liked it too.


	14. Break

**Title:** Break  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Gabby  
**Status:** Finished  
**Category:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
**Spoilers: **general NCIS  
**Summary:** Abby would never admit that she knew one of Gibbs' greatest secrets.  
**A/N: **For Hiatus Week 10. My favorite day of the week is Gabby Tuesday. :D

Abby would never admit that she knew one of Gibbs' greatest secrets.

Early in her career at NCIS they had forged a friendship when he had saved her from a pair of Senior Field Agents who liked to harass her. She was good at holding her own. Then there was a week with little sleep and so many frustrations that she couldn't deal with them in her lab, staring at her and asking for more than just lab results. Tears of anger had stung her eyes when they wouldn't back off, but she hadn't needed to worry.

Gibbs had heard her the moment he stepped off the elevator and rushed to her rescue without a second thought. He broke three fingers on the first guy and busted the nose of the other. His own knuckles were pretty sore, but he had ignored the discomfort as he kept her close to his body, waiting for Director Morrow to deal with them. She had never trusted someone so completely after that, and it seemed mutual.

Occasionally she would stay the night at his home if she couldn't sleep, or if he picked her up from a club and she was too drunk for him to trust her on her own. One night, plagued with nightmares that she couldn't explain, he had let her crawl into bed with him. The scent of sawdust and something uniquely him had calmed her immediately. She only woke up later when she felt him tossing and turning, mumbling the names Shannon and Kelly over and over.

She had ignored it the first time.

The second time she had stumbled upon Gibbs when he was in his basement. He was three sheets to the wind, staring at a picture of a young girl who was wrapped in the arms of a red haired woman. Both of them were staring at the camera with the most beautiful smiles. Abby had been tempted to walk out, but seeing his bleeding hand and the empty bottle of Jack on the desk she had decided to stay.

After getting him bandaged and into bed she stayed, falling asleep beside him. When she woke up the next morning he was staring at her, searching her eyes for something. She had smiled and asked him if he was used to waking up next to such a beautiful woman. He had chuckled, brushing his lips against her forehead before he got up.

His response had been sometimes.

When Kate and Tony used to tease him about his four ex-wives, she was always quick to correct them that it was three. The sharp look he would give her was soul searing, and she had a feeling that he knew that she knew. Of course, he never asked, because he knew that he never had to worry.

He would never let anyone break her.

And she would never break his trust.

They were pretty even. 


	15. Mexico

**Title:** Mexico  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/Abby  
**Status:** Finished  
**Category:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
**Spoilers: **general NCIS  
**Summary:** He was running away again.  
**A/N: **For the prompt 'Mexico' as given to me by AngelQueen on the GabbyForums.

He was running away again, and the thought annoyed her to no end. Gibbs had walked in on her and Tony in a very compromising position in her apartment. The next thing she knew, he was taking a weeks leave and he was gone down to Mexico with the sun and the beer and Mike Franks.

This time, however, she wasn't going to let him stay for every long. She was gone hours after he was, not even waiting for Director Vance to approve her leave. The moment she arrived was perhaps a bit of a blur for the both of them, but from Mike Franks point of view, it was kind of hilarious.

She arrived in a rental car, not wasting any time as she got out and slapped Gibbs on the back of the head hard enough that the man had to see stars. She laid out the law, informing him that she wasn't interested in Tony or Tim or anyone else. She had been trying to help Tony with something when they had both managed to fall when someone took a wrong step and they were laughing too hard to get up.

She slapped him again for taking off and leaving her, because they were adults and he couldn't go off sulking every time something happened. It wasn't fair to her and it sure as hell wasn't fair to the team. A punch to the arm was her last attempt to get through to him as she stared up at him, angry tears in her eyes. He wasn't allowed to decide they were over. Not without her consent.

The passionate kiss between the two quickly turned X-Rated and Mike Franks decided to move himself indoors before he got dinner and a show.

They were down in Mexico for less than a day.


	16. Hurricane Drunk Florence The Machine

**Title:** Hurricane Drunk [Florence + The Machine 3:13]  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** K+  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/Abby, Gibbs/M. Allison  
**Status:** Finished  
**Category:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
**Spoilers: **Season 7  
**Summary:** Everything _hurt_.  
**A/N: **Based on the song that is the title of this fic. I wrote this drabble during the song, and had to stop when it was over. This was my entry for Gabby Tuesday.

She was a few drinks past tipsy, but she really didn't care. Everything _hurt_. He had been smiling at her just a few weeks ago. Smiling and teasing and loving her every minute of every day and she had loved it. Abby loved being the center of attention, but when it was Gibbs' attention that she held, it was like an aphrodisiac. She couldn't get enough and she thought that he felt the same.

Now, she was sitting in this bar, watching Tony and Ziva dance while McGee chatted up the bartender beside her. They had wanted to take her out. To get her mind off of him, and it was helping somewhat. Then the door opened and she glanced up, her breath catching in her throat. There _he_ was, and _she_ was with him. That damned lawyer. She tracked his movements to a small table, watched as he ordered the drinks. Watched as he flirted without reservation, something they had never been able to do freely.

Then, Abby watched as he lifted his head and looked over at her. Something flashed in his blue eyes before he leaned down, brushing his lips across the top of _her_ head as he got up and excused himself to the bathroom.

That single action affected Abby more than she thought it would.

She had never felt so alive, or so dead.


	17. Gunshot

**Title:** Gunshot  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** T  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/Abby  
**Status:** Finished  
**Category:** Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
**Spoilers: **vague series spoilers  
**Summary:** For the prompt of "Gunshot".  
**A/N: **For the prompt "Gunshot", as given to me by AngelQueen. :D

Gibbs was pretty certain that he had never managed to make it down to Abby's lab so fast, and that was taking into account Mawher, Ari, and Chip. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he clambered down the steps, hearing the rest of his team behind him, guns at the ready. The killer had managed to get past security and the last trace on him had been near the lab. Where Abby was. His Abby. As his foot touched down on the last step he heard the gunshot, panic immediately taking over as he pulled his gun, running into the lab without pause.

There was a dead body on the ground, surrounded in a pool of blood that was already starting to color the dark hair into something else. He felt his heart clench at the look on Abby's face, watching the life disappear from her eyes as she threw the gun to the ground, sobs shaking her body. Making his way around the body of the killer, he took her into his arms, soothing her as he held her tightly.

He was instantly glad that Ziva had taught her how to shoot, but he would always hate the moment that she had been forced to pull the trigger.

It was a change that neither of them was ready for.


	18. Ice Cold

**Title:** Ice Cold  
**Author:** KouenTaisa [on ] Chedders  
**Rating:** T  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Gabby, duh. :D  
**Status:** Finished  
**Category:** Fluff  
**Spoilers: **none  
**Summary:** "_Abs-_" the voice was low and gruff with a tinge of exasperation hanging at the end, and she didn't care that she was probably going to get in trouble, because she loved it when he sounded like that.  
**A/N: **Hiatus Week Thirteen, because I didn't write anything last week. Prompt "Ice".

"_Abs-_" the voice was low and gruff with a tinge of exasperation hanging at the end, and she didn't care that she was probably going to get in trouble, because she loved it when he sounded like that. Tugging the sheets closer to her body, she curled up in the cocoon that she had made out of his blankets, leaving Gibbs covered in nothing as the cold December air managed to find it's way into their room.

"I got cold, Gibbs! You don't want me to freeze to death do you?" she protested immediately, sounding completely and utterly brat-like, a trait that he sometimes found endearing, but not when it was three a.m. and he was fucking freezing in his own bed because the woman he was sleeping with happened to be a cover hog. Reaching over, he tugged at the sheets wrapped around her body, not caring that he was tugging a little too hard.

"I'm cold, Abs. Ever cross you mind that might happen if you took all the covers?" he asked, tugging again when she pulled them tighter to her body in an attempt to stall what she knew was going to happen anyways. Swatting his hand away, she shifted toward the edge of the bed, knowing that she was pushing it, but she really _was_ cold, and Gibbs was equipped to deal with the elements. She was delicate, after all.

"I'm your woman, Gibbs. Doesn't that mean I get put first?" she pouted, trying to think of a way to stall the man beside her from stealing the mountain of blankets she had managed to wrap herself up in since they went to bed only a few hours ago. Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs reached over again, tugging insistently at the blankets as he felt another cold chill run down his spine.

"There's enough for both of us, Abs. Not my fault your stingy," his words were followed by another tug, this one harder than the others, and some of the blankets shifted under her body as he pulled again. Abby pouted, trying to wrap herself back up, but she knew that she was losing the overall war.

"Not my fault that you're old man bones get cold easily," she replied, instantly realizing that she was in trouble when Gibbs eyes flashed a dark blue and a soft growl escaped from his chest. He pounced on her, for lack of better wording, tickling her mercilessly. Her laughter and squeals were loud in the otherwise quite room, mingling with a few of Gibbs soft, playful growls as he tortured her while removing the sheets from her body at the same time.

Eventually, after Abby had called Uncle at least a handful of times, Gibbs stopped, taking in the light flush that covered her pale skin and the way her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Satisfied, he leaned down, nipping at her jaw before he pulled away, taking a fair amount of the sheets with him. Giggling, Abby scooted closer to him, pressing into his side, burying her face against his chest.

"You're feisty for three am." she quipped, and he could feel her smiling against his chest and he chuckled lightly, pulling her close. "I like it," she added, almost as an afterthought. Making sure that the sheets were tucked around the both of them, Gibbs settled down, pulling lightly on the back of her hair, a smirk on his face even though his eyes were closed.

"Go back to sleep, Abs."

Smiling, she kissed his chest, settling into his side with a yawn, and already the slight chill she had felt earlier was gone.

"You know, Gibbs, we could always use ice in our fore-"

"_Abby."_

"Right. Goodnight Gibbs."


End file.
